Edwards POV in new moon
by ms.cullen4ever
Summary: Chapter 20. This is were Bella is running and trying to save Edward from killing himself in Italy. What was going through Edwards head right before? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

No More: One shot

**A/N: Ok so I hav not seen one of these yet so I made one. Yay go me. This is chapter 20of new moon in Edwards pov. This chapter is my favorite chapter in all the books. It is where Bella is running to save Edward from killing himself in Italy. So it took a lot to write in Edwards pov I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimor: All characters and plot belong to the wonderfull author Stephanie Meyer**

There was only a few clouds in the sky. Perfect. I had made my desission, I just could not live any longer with out my Bella. At least when we were apart I knew she was alive. But now I that I know there is no longer a Bella Swan in the world, and there will never be a Bella Cullen either.

It had almost killed me when I called and figured out Charlie was at a funeral. If I could at all cry I would be sobbing at the moment. I looked up at the huge tower. I had five minuted till I was demolished by the volturi.

I was thinking of doing it a faster, just hunting in the city. But I would not want to kill an innocent person on my account and that would be dishonorable to Carlisle. I closed my eyes and started to hum a very familiar tune in my head. The lullaby I had written for my Bella. Bella. The memory rushed into me in an instant filling me with dred. The memory of us sitting on the piano. The memory of us in the meadow the first time I held her. It took all I could not to jump into the crowd that instant. I looked at the clock again 2 minutes. I couldn't stop the memories now. Me saving her life countless times. Wasted. It was my fault she was dead and I knew it. If I hadn't left she would have never jumped off that cliff. The minute had past and I heard the clock chiming. I closed my eyes and held out my hands and took the a step slowly forward. I could hear a voice barely in the back ground but it was drowned out as well as the thoughts that closed over my head. But the voice got closer and I recognized it.

" Edward! Stop! Edward don't I am alive! Edward!" Bella her sweet voice. I must be dying now. Getting closer to her. Maybe I am not going to hell, maybe I will join Bella. For I know she could never go to Hell. Not the sweet Bella I know.

" Edward please stop!' The voice was closer now it sounded upset. I did not want Bella to be upset. I walked faster to get it over with.

Then all of the sudden something warm slammed into me. I kept her from falling and opened my eyes. Bella. She was here. I hadn't gone to hell I was with Bella.

"Amazing. Carlisle was right." I said to the only thing I ever loved.

" Edward!" Bella gasped trying to pull me. " You've got to get back into the shadows! You have to move!"

Why was she so upset. We were together again. I brushed her cheek as she unsuccessfully pushed me back. Something was odd thoe. Maybe we were in hell. It didn't matter as long as we were together I didn't care. She was still warm as if she never died and she smeled judt as apatizing.

"I cant believe how quick it was." I explained to her. "I didn't feel a thing they are very good. " I thought about Romeo and Juliet. "_Death that hath sucked the honey and of thy breath had had no power yet upon thy beauty."_ I recited. She continued to push against me I had no idea what was wrong maybe she didn't want me now that we were dead. I couldn't bare the thought. "You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this I hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

She inturupted me.

" I am not dead. And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away.!" I held onto her she struggled. I was confused. I did not understand why death wasn't peaceful.

" What was that?" I asked her sweetly.

" We'r not dead, not yet! But we have to get out before the Volturi."

I finally understood. Bella was alive as was I. I jumped up and flung myself infront of my love. She was alive and that was all I could think about. I could hear the thoughts of the volturi approaching I pushed Bella farther behind me. I had to fight the urge to just kis her and hold her forever. ALIVE. We were alive more importantly Bella was alive. That was all that mattered now. I would face the volturi and do whatever I could to keep my Bella safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of new moon in Edwards pov

I shielded Bella. Two hooded figures , Felix and Demetri, approached and I could sense Bella tensing behind me.

"GreetingS gentle men." I stated I tried to sound calm for Bella and make her feel as if there was no reason to worry. "I don't think I will be requiring your service today. I would appreciate it very much , however, if you would send my thanks to your master." I was trying to get off easy, even though I knew it was mostly impossible but I would try anything to protect Bella.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix asked. I could not believe it I did nothing wrong he couldn't expect me to still wish him to kill me, I had what I wanted.

" I don't believe that will be nessecery." I said in a deep tone. "I know your instructions, Felix. I havnt broken any rules." I stressed the last line.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun." I rushed with relief but I still knew things had a chance of not going over well. "Let us seek better cover." He finished his statement.

" I will be right behind you." I said dryly, "Bella why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" I wasn't going to give up trying to get her out of the path of danger.

" No bring the girl" Felix said. I wouldn't have it she was truly alive and I intended to keep it that way.

" I don't think so!" I said I got ready for a fight. I would do anything now. No one was going to get anywhere near my Bella.

"No" Bella whispered behind me. Did she not understand I what was goin on?

"Shhh." I said to her I didn't need her talking me out of protecting her.

"Felix!" Demetri jumped in, "Not here." Then he turned his voice towards me. " Aro would simply like to speak to you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

I knew it was more than that they would probably tale me back there and kill me. I didn't care as long as Bella was safe.

" Certainly but the girl goes free." I compromised.

" I'm afraid that's not possible." The words stung even though I was expecting them. "We do have rules to obey."

Something in me told me to keep fighting so I did. "Then I'm afraid that I will be unable to accept Aro's invitation Demetri" I stated.

"That's just fine" Felix said and I could tell it was not fine.

" Aro will be disappointed." Demetri said, but I knew he was not giving up.

"I am sure he will survive the let down." I said.

They started moving slowly at me trying to force me into the ally so they could take me down without a scene. But I would not move. I refused to leave Bella unprotected.

I suddenly heard thoughts in my head. I turned my head around and saw Alice coming towards us. Of course I thought Bella couldn't have come alone. Well she probably would have.

"Lets behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice said trying to release tension. But she was no JasperI still stood stiff ready for a fight. She pranced to my side .

Though I did not release my stance the vampire duo relaxed finaly. By there thoughts I gues they relized they didn't have an advantage anymore.

"We are not alone." Alice said in her bell voice. I looked over and saw a small family standing not far from the ally mouth staring at us.

_Not another one of those gang fights what are teens doing these days? _I heard the mother think.

"Please Edward lets be reasonable." Demetri said trying top persuade me.

" Lets" I agreed. Thoe I was ready to fight to the death. I did not want to cause any harm to Bella.

I heard Demetri sigh, "At least let us move discuss this more privately."

I looked over and saw a group of guards who had joined the family. There thoughts were along the same as the mother.

"No" I gritted my teeth as I said this. I knew that as soon as we were in private they would attack us and more importantly Bella.

Felix smiled as if he was getting ready to attack me.

"enough!"

I knew the voice. "Jane" I sighed. You could not underestimate her there was more to her than what you could see.

" Follow me." I had ot no matter how badly I did not want to. You did not mess with Jane she was strong .

Alice followed. I grabbed Bella around her waist and held her tight. Her scent was plesent no longer drawing. I enjoyed it there like a candle.

I caught up to Alice. "Well Alice, I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

Guilt flashed across her face. "It was my mistake, It was my job to set it right." _ I am realy sorry _she added in her thoughts

I ignored it. "What happened?" I asked. I was trying to be descreit for I knew there were two easdroppers behind us.

"It's a long story." Alice glanced at Bella, " In summary she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about extreme sports these days."_ She figured out that if she did dangerous things she could hear your voice, Edward, She truly missed you. I think leaving made things worse. She has a were wolf buddy now. I talked to Charlie and He said it was horrible Edward. She really missed you._

Her thoughts hurt but I knew they weren't meant to. "Hm." Was all I could say to let Alice know I heard her.

I held tighter to Bella as we approached the way down to were the Volturi had there secret lair. Alice slid down and Bella's mouth flew open. I hugges her tight and then looked her in the eye. "It's okay Bella Alice will catch you." I encouraged

She took my word she sat down at the top. "Alice" She whispered.

" I'm right here Bella." She answered. I grabbed ahold of her wrists ready to drop her.

" Ready?" I called to Alice

" Drop her." Her voice floated up. I let go of her wrist and I heard her land softly into Alice's arms.

I landed beside Bella and grabbed a hold of her again. We followed Jane down the dark walkway. I did not know what the Volturi would do. I really did not care as long as Bella was alive and nothing happened to her.

**a/n: OK so give me you reviews and tell me what you think. I have changed it from a oneshot to all the way to the end of new moon. So hope you like it enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of New moon in Edwards pov

**A/N: Ok so I hope you have liked it so far. It takes forever to go back in in the book and copy down the exact same words. Oh and since I did not say this in the first chapter I will say it now. I do not own Bella, and I do not own Edward , though I wish I did.**

I held her as tightly to me as possible. She stumbled and almost fell several times but I held on to her. I had both of my hands on her. One holding her tight and the other caressing her face. I kissed her head ever so often.

_Edward I don't know what they will do I can't see it yet. There minds are not made up. I know you want me to see if Bella will be okay but I can't tell. We may have to go along with this without me seeing ahead. _Alice said into my head. I nodded slightly. I was trying only to hear her thoughts and Demetri and Felix's thoughts for they were not what I wanted to hear.

_A human girl. Has Edward lost his mind. She will be a nice meal though. She smells delicious cant imagine how it must be for Edward._ Demetri thought. I ignored them I could not put Bella in any harm and no one was going to touch her until they got through me.

We walked through the dimly lit passageway. It sloped downward and we were traveling farther underground. Bella started shaking from the cold and I knew that me holding her against my skin only made it worse. Though I never wanted to let go, I dropped my arm and took hold of only her hand.

"N-n-no" She chattered. She threw her arms around me and I felt whole again.

I rubbed My hand against her arm trying to create friction to keep her warm to any kind of extent.

The vampires behind us did not like Bella's pace, I walked slower to annoy them._ Stupid slow humans. Maybe that's why the Culens hunt animals so they can have some speed to catch up with. _ Felix thought then sighed.

We came to the entrance of the big room. I ducked through the door and Bella followed. Behind us Demetri shut the door and locked it.

We walked through the next set of doors that were also open. Bella seemed to relax at my side , but I knew there was nothing to be relaxed about.

We now stood in the elegant hallway. Any other person would have admired this room but there was no time for admiring right now.

I stared ahead. I saw Jane standing beside the elevator that led to doom. I started walking again taking Bella with me. Alice walked on the other side of me and I looked at her._ No sorry Edward still blurry._ She answered my questioning stare.

Jane held the door open for us as we all stepped in. Demetri and Felix relaxed immediately and threw down there hoods. I kept my eyes on Jane waiting for any moment when she might attack Bella's precious mind. I never did let go of her. I still rubbed her arm as we stepped off of the elevator into their little reception area. It looked like a dentist office.

I could feel Bella tense as she noticed the girl behind the counter waiting on us was not a vampire but human.

The woman turned to Jane she did a good job of masking her fears for I knew she had them they were all over her thoughts. "Good afternoon Jane." She said to Jane as if she were one of her patients.

"Gianna." Was all she replied. We followed her toward another set of doors.

As we entered them I saw Alec. Jane embraced him. Alec was more dangerous than Jane. I had to keep Bella protected.

Alec looked toward Jane and started, "They send you for one and you come back with two in a half." He said looking at Bella. "Nice work" Jane giggled and he turned his attention to me. "Welcome back Edward you seem to be in a better mood." Of course I was but not much I had no idea what was going to happen now.

"Marginally" I replied. He turned to look at Bella I grabbed a hold of her even tighter.

"So this is the cause of all the trouble?" He asked and chuckled.

_I want to eat her._ Felix thought and then out load said, "Dibs" I was ready to pounce but something kept me were I was.

Alice touched my arm and said, "Patience." _Fighting will only make things worse Edward I am starting to get a glimpse now and when you were going to fight, Bella would have ended up dead and you alive and what would the point of this be? You need to stay calm and pay no attention to their thoughts or even their words._ I understood. I took a deep breath and looked at Alec.

" Aro will be so pleased to see you again, " Alec said

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Jane added.

We went through another process of unlocking and going through doors. I felt Bella shudder when the new room revealed to be cold and dark unlike what it was in the before rooms.

Then we entered the room. The room were the decision of our life, more importantly Bella's life was decided. Aro the leading vampire looked up and smiled at Jane. " My dear Jane you have returned."

He took his strides toward us with a body of guards following. People thought Alice was graceful but she looked like a huge clutz compared to him.

He walked to Jane and cupped her face and gave her a kiss. "Yes master." She smiled after he had stop kissing her. "I brought him back alive just as you wished." I felt anger boil in me. They weren't going to kill me. They had planned on trying to talk me back into serving them. Of course I did not wish to die now but the fact that I would have had to live that much longer without my Bella bothered me.

Aro answered Jane back, "Aw Jane you are such a comfort to me. He finally looked at us and a smile grew across his face. "And Alice and Bella too, you are! This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" He seemed to sing. He was probably the only one to be excited about us being here.

He turned to Felix to give an order. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers of our company, I am sure they wouldn't want to miss this.

"Yes master." And he ran off back the way we had just come from.

He turned to me. "You see, Edward aren't you happy I did not give you what you want yesterday?" Of course I was happy I was extatic but I knew that we all had a slim chance of making it out of here alive,

"Yes Aro, I am." I answered. I then tighten my grip on Bella to give me comfort that she was there.

"I love happy endings," Aro began again, "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned his gaze away from me to my sister. "Your brother seems to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

_EDWARD. You know my visions can be wrong you can not say that or think that, its what got us in this mess in the first place. _ Alice thought at me.

She spoke outload to Aro this time, "Oh I am far from infallible. As you can see today I cause problems more than I cure them."

"Your to modest!" Aro beamed in. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits. And I must admit. I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

_How in the world does he know what I have seen. Gosh Edward did you tell these people your life story before you asked them to kill you?_ Alice thought as she glared at me.

Aro saw what Alice was feeling and explained quikly. "I am sorry we have not been properly introduced yet have we? Its just I feel I know you already, and I tend to get a head of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday in a peculiar way. You see I share some of your brothers talent, only I am limited in a way he is not." He said. It was true but I needed him to like me at this point so like a little kindergardener looking for brownie points I said , " And also exceptionally more powerful."

_Okay some one explain I am confused and I am sure Bella would say so if she wasn't so scared herself._

To answer her thoughts I turned to her and explained, " Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts , but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what Is passing through your head at that moment. Aro can hear everything that you have ever thought." I finished. Alice raised her eyebrows and I nodded in an answer.

Aro started again defending his title as a worse mind reader than me. "But to be able to hear from a distance. That would be so convenient." Actually right now I would gladly switch with him to keep from hearing the nasty things Demetri and Felix were thinking.

We all turned our heads at once as Aro's two brothers stepped into the room followed by Felix.

"Marcus , Caius! Look," Aro began right off the bat in his cheery tone , "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful. They did not respond right off. Neither of the two shared as much inthusiasm as Aro always did. No one exactly knew why Aro acted as he did, but some were grateful. "Let us have the story!"

_What a strong relationship they have I havnt sensed one that strong in a while No wonder he could not live without her. He is her life_. I snorted. He had no idea. Alice gave me a confused glance. Marcus walked on and joined his brother along with his ladies maids and guards.

"Thank you for that Marcus." Aro said to answer his thoughts "That's quite interesting."

Aro was amazed. "Amazing.' He said shaking his head . "Absoulutley amazing!"

_Confused again. I wish my talent could help me. I wan ttot be in this conversation or at least no what in the world you are talking about in your heads._ Alice said to me in her thoughts.

"Marcus see's relationships. He is surprised by the intensity of ours." And he should be. I loved Bella more than any person could love someone, but I was still trying to figure out how she felt the same for me.

Aro smiled then said, "So convenient . It takes a lot to surprise Marcus I can assure you." That was believable all you had to do was look at him and you could tell. "its just so difficult to understand, even now?" Aro mused, He looked at my arm which was entwined around Bella. He continued his sentence, "How could you stand so close to her like that?" He asked. How foolish I thought. If only he could really see my love for her, he would know then.

"Its not without effort." Was what I answered.

"But still La tua Cantante! What a waste!" Anger boiled inside me but I quikly pushed it down. Bella was far from a waste.

I managed to get out a laugh. "I look at it as more of a price." I tried to explain. Bella was worth any price.

"A very high price." Aro said skeptically.

"Opportunity cost." I answered

He laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories I wouldn't have believed the call of anyones blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a ift. And yet you…" He could not finish his sentence for I guess he could not describe it but I could. Love.

"Waste it." I decided that was what he was looking for. Bu tnot my chose if words.

He laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him. Only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self control but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." I answered. I would not have such self control if it wasn't for my love for Bella. She would be dead by now if I did not love her so much. I was starting to get impatient. I wanted out of here. Aro was treating this like a family reuinion but truly all I wanted was Bella safe and out of this dungeon.

Aro continued to babble, "I am gratified by his success. Your memories of Carlisle are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… pleases me his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

I said nothing back. I had no idea why he was sharing his feelings with me all I wanted to know is if I could leave with Bella.

He continued… again… "But your restraint!" He sighed " I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again if I had not felt it myself. I would have not believed."

I gazed back at him. I had nothing to say. I was reading his thoughts, looking for any sighn of him thinking of letting us go but there were none.

And he still talked. "Just remembering how she appeals to you makes me thirsty." I tensed and grabbed on to Bella tighter.

"Don't be disturbed." He told me, "I mean her no harm but I am so curios about one thing in particular." _I would like to see if I can read her thoughts Edward._ He said. "May I?" He asked out load.

"Ask her." I said she wasn't my puppet.

"Of course, How rude of me!" Aro said in an embarrassed voice. " Bella , I am fascinated that you are the one exception to Edwards talent. So very interesting that such a thing should occur. And I was wondering since our talent is alike in so many ways if you would be so kind to let me try. To see if you are an exception to me as well.

Her eyes looked up to me, and she was scared. It crushed me very much. I no

dded at her in encouragement. He wouldn't hurt her and if he did it would be Edward terror all over him. **A/N: SORRY GUYS I KNOW THAT IS NOT SOMETHING EDWARD WOULD SAY JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BRING SOME HUMOR TO THE GLOOM PART OF THE STORY. AND SORRY FOR THE INTURUPTION. AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO DANG LONG. I JUST CANT FIND A SPOT TO END IT AT. OK YOU CAN GET BACK TO READING.**

She turned to Aro and raised her hand. It was trembling and I could here her heart out of rhythm from being nervous.

He grabbed a hold of her hand. He tried to look sweet to Bella. But I do not think any kind of kindness could have helped her.

After a few minutes he dropped her hand and she pushed up against me. "So very interesting." He said as he went back to his place.

"A first." He said. "I wonder she is immune to our other talents… Jane dear."

I filled with agony Bella could not endure such pain. "No." I growled. Alice grabbed my arm._ Edward No._ I shook her off.

"Yes master?" Jane asked. I felt like ripping off her head and throwing it in a fire. I started snarling. No one was going to hurt Bella I refused it. Felix started inching toward me but Aro gave him a look to stop.

Aro ignored me and continued to talk to Jane. "I wondered if Bella was immune to you."

I pushed Bella behind me fuly protecting her from any kind of glare. _ Edward Don't_ Alice thought. I was growling loader than ever.

Jane turned to look at Bella. "Don't" Alice cried as I launched myself at Jane before she could hurt Bella. I was to late and was influenced by the attack. A terrible pain shot through my head and I was forced to the ground. I could not see clearly. I writhed in pain. I tried to fight the pain so I could get up and protect Bella but there was no way for it to go away.

"Stop!" I heard Bella shriek. Alice grabbed Bella to keep her from coming to my aid.

Sudenly the pain was gone. And Jane had looked away. I got to my feet quikly and looked Bella in the eye waiting for her to copy the same pain I had just felt. I flooded with relief as I relized Janes stares would not harm her.

I went to Bella and hugged her to me.

" Ha hah ha" Aro bumed.

He talked to Jane some for she was obviously upset fir not being able to hurt someone. I looked at Bella. The pain I endured was nothing I would take ten times more to keep her safe.

"So what do we d with you now?" Edward asked. My attention came right back. This was the moment all would be figures out.


End file.
